vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill 'Em All
Kill 'Em All is the twentieth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL — With Bonnie's life at stake and an uphill battle ahead of them, Damon and Enzo lead the charge to save Bonnie before her condition worsens. Stefan reluctantly teams up with Matt for the sake of Bonnie and uncovers the truth behind Matt's anger towards him. Elsewhere, determined to help her best friend, Caroline joins Alaric on a mission and quickly realizes how much she's missed her former supernatural lifestyle. Finally, after their plan takes an unexpected turn, Damon makes a fateful decision that will forever change his relationship with Bonnie. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares (flashback) *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Co-Starring *Merrill Capp as Dalton St. John *Chas Harvey as Armory Man *Edgar Zanabria as Armory Guard *Whitney Christopher as Desk Nurse *Wayne Caparas as Shaman *Nikki Tomlinson as Ashlynn *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John Trivia *Antagonists: Rayna Cruz and Alex St. John *Caroline becomes the most recent vampire shown using a gun in the series. Vampires don't usually need to use them as they are a weapon. Though it's possible vampires have used guns to cover up their kills. Nadia Petrova also used a gun in Season 5. *Though Matt learns the truth about what happened to Penny 2 years ago, he still blames Stefan for what happened for coming back to Mystic Falls for Caroline. He tells Stefan that he ruined his life and asks who's life he'll ruin next. *Alaric and Caroline are taken as hostages to force Bonnie into opening up the vault for Alex St. John, Bonnie does so freeing the Armory Monster from the vault. To keep her promise Virginia Bonnie then seals the Armory building trapping Alex and other members of the Armory with what was in the vault. *Alex finds her sister's dead body in the vault realizing she had been tricked into having the seal on it removed. She's later trapped in the Armory by Bonnie when she seals the building to keep what was inside the vault from escaping into the world. *For the first time the exterior of the Salvatore Boarding House is seen by the use of stock footage. *Enzo tells Bonnie according to Alex that the lower levels have been sealed for years. *Damon makes reference to Elena without saying her name as he talks to Enzo about Bonnie's current situation and talking about his reasons for desiccating himself next to Elena 3 years earlier. *If Bonnie had died Elena would've woken up from Kai's sleeping beauty spell. *Rayna had the shaman change the spell at the last moment to make Bonnie the new Huntress instead of just transferring her last life to Bonnie. *Following Rayna's death, Bonnie has become the new Huntress. *Bonnie becomes the second main character to become supernatural vampire hunter after the death of the previous one. The first was Jeremy Gilbert in Season 4's The Killer. Continuity * Matt Donovan was last seen in I Went to the Woods. * This is the second time as a vampire Caroline is shown using a gun in the series, the first time was in the Season 6 episode A Bird in a Gilded Cage. Locations *Asheville, North Carolina **Mental Health Center *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory ***The Vault (flashback) *Frankford, Delaware *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment *Enzo's safehouse *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Unknown house (flashback) **Salvatore Boarding House **Woods *Lexington, Kentucky *Pottstown, Pennsylvania *Spartanburg, South Carolina Body Count * 4 members of The Armory - slayed; killed by Dalton St. John * Unnamed vampires from the Phoenix Stone - various methods; killed by Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, Lorenzo St. John and the members of The Armory * Wyatt - gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Ashlynn - stabbed; killed by the members of The Armory *Penny Ares - gunshot wound; killed by Matt Donovan *Rayna Cruz - stabbed; killed by herself through ritual Behind the Scenes *Kill 'Em All was the original title Caroline Dries wanted for episode 18 of season 3 according to this tweet from Julie Plec. *Filmmaking Tip: Avoid setting scenes in tattoo parlors. Every tattoo on the walls, every tattoo on the actor playing the tattoo artist and the extras needs to be individually cleared by the legal department to make sure they're not in violation of somebody's copyright. *The look of fear on Zach's Roerig face as he's being shoved towards a spinning saw blade isn't entirely acting. It's a rubber blade, but it's spinning fast enough to hurt. And as for the blood gag hitting the window, we had to do it four times to get it to hit the window. Turns out stage blood doesn't take direction that well. But we got it, and it was worth waiting for. *Writer/Producer Tip: James found himself on a two-hour location scout to find a crossroads location, all because he wrote the line in the script from Damon, "We are literally at a crossroads here." But after two hours in freezing cold weather, he was more than willing to lose the line. Entertainment Weekly: Julie's Blog 4/29/2016 *Hashtag during the airing is #VaultofHorrors Cultural References *'' '' is the debut studio album by the American heavy metal band , released on July 25, 1983. *''Kill 'em All'' is the action crime Japanese film, released on May 20, 2013. *A is a tall wooden pole erected as a part of various folk festivals that occur on , around which a maypole dance often takes place. Quotes |-|Promo= : Virginia (to Bonnie): "Whatever's inside that vault, it wants out." : Stefan: "Who's next on my hit list?" : Damon: "What did you just do?" : Bonnie: "Kept my promise." : Alex: "Run!" : Bonnie: "No one's getting out." |-|Extended Promo= : Bonnie: "What's in there?" : Virginia: "Whatever's inside that vault, it wants out." : Damon: "I can live with Bonnie hating me. So as long as she lives." : Stefan: "Who's next on my hit list?" : Damon: "What did you just do?" : Bonnie: "Kept my promise." : Alex: "Run!" : Bonnie: "No one's getting out." |-|Webclip #1= : Damon: "How's it going?" : Stefan: "Finished off the ones in Huntsville and Birmingham." : Damon: "Ah good. Overachiever. Somebody taking out their aggression because Blondie left him on the from porch?" : Stefan: "Well Damon, you're the authority on being hated, so why don't you tell me how to deal with the situation?" : Damon: "Still mad, huh?" : Stefan: "I'm not mad, I'm just tired. Who's next on my hit list?" : Damon: "Bloodsucker from the Age of Enlightenment. In and up in an MMA fighter. Dropping bodies all through the Polamalu state." : Stefan "Doesn't sound very enlightened." : Damon: "It's why I'm partnering you up with Donovan." : Stefan: "Matt? He wants me dead. He released Rayna to kill me." : Damon: "Bit extreme even for Donovan." : Stefan: "Long story." : Damon: "I don't have time for a short story, Stefan. Listen, you two figure out your differences while killing this MMA fighter." : Stefan: "Oh well, I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I?" : Damon: "Stefan, answering your question about how to deal with being hated? Three little words: Just don't care." : Stefan: "It's funny coming from a guy working so hard to save his friend's life." : Damon: "I can live with Bonnie hating me. So as long as she lives. I gotta go." : Matt (to Stefan): "I'm driving." |-|Sneak Peek= :[[Rayna Cruz|'''Rayna]]: "They're close. They're about to do-" : '''Caroline: "Oh. Nope. I got it. No need to elaborate. Okay. Thanks. Oh, that is five minutes of crazy I am never getting back. Okay, so this is what I got Rayna. The girl's name is Ashlynn, the guy's name is Wyatt. The rest of her visions are just...body parts." : Alaric: "Killing spree?" : Caroline: "No. The body parts are Ashlynn and Wyatt's. Because they're...having sex. Just...just, lots and lots of..intense mind-blowing.. sex. Rayna was very descriptive." : Alaric: "Oh. Well, that's..that's..good." : Caroline: "Yeah." : Alaric: "Well hopefully, the afterglow will distract them..and...I mean, should I even feel the slightest twinge of guilt about this one?" : Caroline: "No! We're doing them a favor. Let them go out on a high note. Rip out their hearts before they inevitably do it to each other." : Alaric: "That's..that's pretty bleak." : Caroline: "Yeah." : Alaric: "You're okay with that?" : Caroline: "I'm fine." : Alaric: "Look, if you wanna talk about Stefan, it's okay right, you don't have to pretend that he doesn't exist. Especially, now that showing up on our doorstep." : Caroline: "I didn't have anything to say to him then and I don't have anything to say about him now." : Alaric: "Good." |-|Inside clip= : Damon (to Stefan): "She added a few more names to the list." : [[Rayna Cruz|'''Rayna]]: "Your magic's back." : '''Bonnie: "The pills are out of my system, which means the Armory is not far behind." : Stefan: "Seriously, man. Whatever's going on, let's just get all out. I mean you blackmailed us into leaving our home. Wasn't that enough?" : Matt: "Second best decision I ever made." : Stefan (to Matt): "Do you really think that I would hurt Penny?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x20 Promo "Kill ‘Em All" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD720-Alaric-Caroline.jpg TVD720-Caroline-Alaric.jpg TVD720-Enzo-Bonnie-Damon.jpg TVD720-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric-Enzo.jpg TVD720-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg |-|Screencaps= 720-001-Bonnie.png 720-002-Bonnie-Virginia.png 720-003~Bonnie-Virginia.png 720-004-Dalton.png 720-005-Bonnie~Virginia.png 720-006~Damon-Enzo.png 720-007-Stefan~Damon.png 720-008~Stefan-Damon.png 720-009-Stefan~Matt.png 720-010~Stefan-Matt.png 720-011-Alaric.png 720-012-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-013~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-014-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-015~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-016-Bonnie.png 720-017-Rayna.png 720-018~Bonnie-Rayna.png 720-019-Bonnie~Rayna.png 720-020-Rayna.png 720-021-Stefan~Matt.png 720-022~Stefan-Matt.png 720-023-Matt~Penny.png 720-024~Matt-Penny.png 720-025-Matt~Penny.png 720-026~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-027-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-028~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-029-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-030~Bonnie-Rayna.png 720-031~Bonnie-Rayna.png 720-032-Bonnie~Rayna.png 720-033-Alex.png 720-034-Alex.png 720-035-Alex.png 720-036-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-037~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-038-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-039~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-040-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-041~Damon-Rayna.png 720-042-Damon-Enzo~Rayna.png 720-043-Bonnie-Rayna.png 720-044~Enzo-Rayna.png 720-045-Enzo~Rayna.png 720-046-Damon~Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-047-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-048-Enzo.png 720-049-Damon~Enzo.png 720-050~Damon-Enzo.png 720-051-Damon~Alex.png 720-052~Damon-Alex.png 720-053-Damon~Alex.png 720-054-Stefan-Matt.png 720-055-Stefan.png 720-056~Stefan-Matt.png 720-057-Stefan.png 720-058-Stefan~Matt.png 720-059~Stefan-Matt.png 720-060~Matt.png 720-061-Stefan~Matt.png 720-062-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-063-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-064-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-065-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-066-Bonnie.png 720-067~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-068-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-069-Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-070-Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-071-Bonnie-Enzo~Rayna.png 720-072-Rayna.png 720-073~Stefan-Damon.png 720-074-Stefan~Damon.png 720-075-Damon.png 720-076-Stefan~Matt.png 720-077~Stefan-Matt.png 720-078-Matt.png 720-079-Stefan~Matt.png 720-080~Stefan-Matt.png 720-081~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-082-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-083~Damon-Enzo.png 720-084-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-085~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-086-Alex.png 720-087-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-088~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-089-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-090~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-091-Stefan~Matt.png 720-092~Stefan-Matt.png 720-093~Stefan-Penny.png 720-094-Stefan~Penny.png 720-095~Stefan-Matt.png 720-096-Stefan.png 720-097-Matt~Penny.png 720-098~Matt-Penny.png 720-099~Stefan-Matt.png 720-100-Stefan~Matt.png 720-101-Bonnie.png 720-102-Alex.png 720-103-Damon-Enzo.png 720-104-Damon~Enzo.png 720-105~Damon-Enzo.png 720-106-Alex.png 720-107-Alex.png 720-108-Alex.png 720-109~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-110-Damon~Enzo.png 720-111-Matt.png 720-112-Stefan~Matt.png 720-113~Stefan-Matt.png 720-114-Stefan~Matt.png 720-115~Stefan-Matt.png 720-116~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-117-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-118-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-119~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-120-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-121-Damon-Rayna.png 720-122-Rayna.png 720-123-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-124~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-125-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-126-Damon~Rayna.png 720-127~Damon-Rayna.png 720-128~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-129-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-130-Bonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-29_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Chad_Fiveash_Twitter.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff, Chad Fiveash 2016-04-29_23-09_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg 2016-04-29_20-41_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-03-10_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|John Tarro March 10, 2016 2016-03-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 10, 2016 2016-03-10_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 9, 2016 2016-03-10_Chad_Fiveash_Twitter.jpg|©Chad Fiveash March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Kellie_Cyrus_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kellie Cyrus March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet March 9, 2016 2016-03-08_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg| ©Darren Genet March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|©Amber Crowe March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_18-49_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_16-11_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 8, 2016 2016-03-05_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|Joe Connolly March 5, 2016 2016-03-04_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott Four weeks till wrap. March 4, 2016 2016-03-02_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran March 2, 2016 2016-03-02_Michael_Malarkey_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey March 2, 2016 2016-03-02_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King March 2, 2016 2016-03-01_Alan_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Alan Cohen March 1, 2016 2016-02-29_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff February 29, 2016 2016-02-29_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 29, 2016 02-29-2016 MichaelMalarkey 12748263.jpg|Michael Malarkey February 29, 2016 2016-02-29_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux February 29, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes